


always waiting, always yearning

by agarina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, I Tried, I really tried, M/M, Rip in pieces me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarina/pseuds/agarina
Summary: Even meets Isak when they're just kids. Even falls in love with Isak perhaps on the same moment. But some times it takes years for two hearts to find their way. And one Chris Berg to play a matchmaker.





	always waiting, always yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evenskindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenskindness/gifts).



> My Skam Secret Admirer gift for the dear Anri (evenskindness)! I was really happy to be your SA because we Finns must stick together! :D
> 
> I hope you like this!! I had many breakdowns over this but I came through!

1.

”Hi. Do you wanna play with me and my friend?” 

It was a sunny day, deep in summertime, bright, perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect. Isak had been sitting on the park bench for awhile now, eating his ice-cream, thinking of nothing in particular. He was ten years old, full of self-importance, and in that moment, when a stranger came to him, he felt Very Important.

“Uh. Who are you?” He asked, admittedly a bit cocky tone in his voice. He was ten! Not a small kid! Did he look like he wanted to play with some random kids?

In front of him stood a boy, already tall and lanky, around his age, maybe a bit older. Next to him was a girl, shorter, hair in messy pigtails, a wild grin on her face. From the awkward stance of the boy and the firm grip the girl had on his arm, Isak deduced it had been her idea to come to him.

“I’m uh, Even. This is Chris. Sorry for bothering you, she just wanted to, uh…” He looked at the girl, who now stepped forward, and for some reason, bowed dramatically in front of Isak.

“Greetings, earthling. I would like to inquire, would you possibly be interested in a game of Twister with me and my dear friend Even here?” She then waved her hands in some weird formation and made some odd noises. Both Isak and Even stared at her. Apparently Even was as weirded out as Isak was.

“Uh, Twister? Here? In the park?” Isak asked while he threw the wrapper of his ice-cream in the bin next to the bench. Now that he had nothing to hold in his hands, he felt oddly exposed.

“Yes!” Chris said. “Our other friends bailed us, and I need more victims besides Even for the game to work!”

“Do you usually call people who play Twister with you your victims?”

Now Chris let out a menacing laugh and Even next to him looked slightly distressed. He grabbed Chris’ arm and tugged her.

“Come on, let’s leave him alone. He clearly doesn’t want anything to do with us.”

Isak stood up, faster than he would have liked (you gotta look cool, right?) and stepped in front of the two. They looked surprised to see Isak actually moving.

“No, wait. I can come play with you. With one condition.”

“And what is it?” Even asked. His eyes were full of intrigue, intense.

“We don’t play anywhere where anyone actually cool could see me!” 

Chris grinned, and shook Isak’s hand a bit forcibly.

“Deal! We’re far from anyone actually cool! What’s your name?”

“Isak! You better remember it!”

And he left with them, never looking back. 

2.

Even and Chris had been waiting on the park for a long time when he noticed the boy, sitting alone on a bench, eating ice-cream. There had been text after text on Chris’ phone, from their friends, explaining how they couldn’t come. Chris had accused of them being cowards. But the truth was that when Chris played Twister, she played _hard_. Even had only come because he had thought other people would be there too. Now he felt slightly silly and awkward. He and Chris were good friends, at least he liked to think so, but they were rarely alone with each other. There was always someone else to drive Chris’ attention away from Even when he started feeling exhausted. Now there was just him, and Chris’ undivided attention was all on him. 

“I mean, if they were that scared of playing Twister with me, they could just ADMIT it without making up excuses! Like, what is a ‘cleaning day’ supposed to mean? She hates cleaning! She’s not fooling me!” Chris babbled on while typing furiously on her phone. Even wasn’t even sure of who she was talking about. The sun was shining onto his face, soothingly, and Even found himself tuning off from her voice. 

And there was that boy. Even didn’t want to admit, but he had stared at him for awhile now. The boy was eating ice-cream, in thought, and probably hadn’t even noticed him and Chris. Even leaned back on the bench he was sitting on and stared. The sun made the boy’s hair glow, and the urgency he ate his ice-cream with was kind of… cute. Even blinked and turned his head away. Boys weren’t cute. Girls were cute. Boys were… what then? Could you call boys cute? Was it weird? What did it-

“Even? Hello? Are you listening to me!”

He was ripped away from his thoughts with a soft punch on his shoulder. Chris had stopped babbling and was now staring at her friend, furious glint on her eyes.

“Uh, sorry. What?”

“I knew it! You didn’t listen to me at all! Noora answered me, and she said- what are you looking at?”

“Me? Nothing?”

Slightly panicked, Even realised he had gone back on staring at the other boy. Now Chris was scanning through his line of gaze and noticed the boy too. 

“Oh… do you know him?” There was a hint of curiosity in Chris’ voice. Even shook his head.

“No, never seen him before. Let’s go now, if no one else is coming, we should leave-“

“Let’s ask him.”

“And I’m starting to feel a bit hungry and-“

“Even. Let’s ask him. Or you can ask him!”

“And- wait, what?”

“Yeah! He looks lonely! You can ask him to play with us!”

“No! Why me?”

“Because you were staring at him! He’s really cute, isn’t he?”

And before Even had had time to say anything else, Chris had started dragging him across the park, and pushed him forward when they were close to the boy. Even felt his hands starting to sweat and he swallowed forcibly. Talking with new people was always slightly scary. What would they say? Would they laugh at him? Would they tell him to go away? Running away was on his mind, but Chris was holding his arm very tightly and he realised she wasn’t going to let go.

He sighed, swallowed one last time and then opened his mouth. The words came out mumbled and panicked, but loud enough for the other boy to hear them.

“Hi. Do you wanna play with me and my friend?”

The boy lifted his gaze from his ice-cream and looked straight into Even’s eyes. It was all Even could remember after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this very humble beginning! There will be a few chapters altogether, I'm not 100% sure on the number yet!


End file.
